The Scientist
by Rayne-Jelly
Summary: It's just a short Sesshomaru POV, he reflects on his general nature. Very cool theory abounds.


Initially, The Big O was just a ploy to get Americans to eat more vegetables. Or was that fruits? Ironically.. We don't remember.  MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!

**Author's Note:** No, I wasn't listening to Coldplay when I wrote this. in fact, I hate that song "The Scientist" and now it's stuck in my head. God damn it.  Either way, I don't know if it's any good, but. I don't know I was watching Inuyasha on Adult Swim and the look on Sesshy's face was just. precious.  And of course his purpose for being in that episode inspired this, so. take it or leave it, it is what it is.  Oh! Sesshomaru P.O.V., thought you should know. No matter what though, R&R I like flames too.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha, I don't own Sesshomaru. what I wouldn't give to own Sesshomaru! *drools* It's sad, but I don't own it, I'm not making money off of it, and I'm not entirely sure it's worth suing over. 

**_The Scientist _**

To hypothesize, one must observe. 

That is the rule, that is what I do, and that is who I am. The observer. To know the world, one must observe it. That is something my brother does not realize, my brother the half breed, living in two worlds.  But that, I suppose, is the crux of the matter; the living very rarely know the world they live in.  The test subject does not know that it is being tested, nor does it know why.  My brother the test subject, my brother the living. 

To die, you must live. But living means death.  I have the power to bring both. It is not a power I asked for, it is not a power I particularly want.  Both are powers I rarely use, as it should be. Could a lesser man have the same restraint? Could a greater man use them to their full extent, use them wisely? 

To explore one's hypotheses, one must experiment.

It is not an experiment I am willing to perform. Show me a greater man, perhaps.  

When action is taken, the repercussions are often regrettable, yet stirring the water is necessary to the experiment, and therefore necessary to the observation process.  Interacting with the test subject, altering the variables, and observing the result is what I do best. It is often detrimental to my own health to conduct these experiments.  That is the price I pay, that is the price I have always paid, to observe. That is the price I will continue to pay when altering the variables around my brother. 

To repeat a process and expect variant results is the mark of insanity. 

I never approach my brother in the same manner twice. To do so would be folly. Unfortunately, there is no control subject; because as I change in my approach, so too does my brother change in his resistance. Always one step ahead of me, always able to evade my attack. 

There is truly only one way do defeat my brother: stripping him of his woman. 

That girl from the future, tales of her exploits ring throughout the demon underworld. Erasing the girl from my brother's presence is the only true way to be rid of him. That would destroy my brother; he is not an efficient warrior when she is not in the vicinity. His reliance on humans is fascinating; it is his weakness, and his strength, and possibly his only appeal as a subject.  It would be a simple thing to destroy him, though the defeat of my sibling is not what I desire.  I merely wish to observe. 

            One must draw conclusions from observations made in order to know one's world. 

My younger half-sibling is a force. I would not bother with a lesser demon, and I do not associate with lesser mortals. Therefore, though I am loathe to admit it, my sibling may be more powerful than I. Were I to take his woman from him, he would kill me. His woman gives him the strength and desire to defeat me. Therein lies the ultimate paradox, it seems as though no matter the method, the result is the same. My brother will kill me, due in large part to the existence of his woman. 

Deciding what to do with this information is not my responsibility. I leave it to my brother to seek his revenge, even as I continue to observe his behavior and abilities. I leave it to his woman to rein him in, I leave it to his enemies to hone his skills. 

I am merely an observer.   

**Post A/N: **So. you like it? You like it? Or. you know, you could hate it? But no matter what you thought of it, let me know! See, there's the review button, just a click away. .please?


End file.
